Demigod remembers
by Fanficlunatic
Summary: This girl a long time ago she read the pjo and hoo series, she forgot about it, but when she starts highschool she will remember, and be claimed by her godly parent PERCABETH, CALEO,FRAZEL,JASPER\JIPER,CONNOR STOLL X OC
1. New Highschool Begining

_**Pamela's POV**_

Today was my first day of highschool grade at Goode High. I've been going to Goode since 6th grade. I've always been the geek at the school, the one who hides in corners and reads. I suck at math, but the rest is pretty easy. Lets start off by me introducing myself, Hello my name is Pamela Marcos. I know my dad is that famous soccer player, Oscar Marcos. Now don't say I'm lucky, being a child of a celebrity sucks. Everyone expects you to be awesome at their talent, which I kinda am but, soccer is the only thing I got from my father, other than his look. I have tan skin, and dark brown hair, I'm tall and skinny, my hair is down to my waist and I have kaleidoscope eyes. The eyes came from my mom, my dad says I also got her beauty. I never met my real mom. For the past 10 years I've been told that my step-mom was my real mom. Then my dad and my step-mom had fight and divorced. I got a choice to go with my step-mom or my father, I chose my father (duh). I only have 1 friend his name is Grover, but he lets me call him G-man. We have been friends since 6th grade started, Grover and I became friends, after he noticed that I was what he called 'different' from others. I didn't know what he meant but I accepted to be his friend.

I was looking for my locker when, I found locker #302. I saw there was a boy, with curly brown hair, he looked scrawny and I was totally taller than him. He also looked latino, I was hispanic so I could kinda tell. I saw him looking at me dreamlly._In your dreams latino elf, I don't like you ._ I thought.

"Hi!" the latino elf said to me, his eyes still dazing off into lala land

"uh..hello?" I said more in question form.

"Leo Valdez! Stop creeping out girls with your stupid stare!" I heard a girl say

" Oh, don't worry it's not like I haven't seen boys look at me like that before." I responded. The girl looked like me same tan, hair, and eyes. But she looked more french than hispanic.

"Hi! I'm Piper McLean." The girl Piper said. I smiled at her

"Hi, I'm Pamela Marcos." I responded.

"Hey, Pamela isn't your dad a famous soccer player?" Asked Piper

"Yes and, isn't your dad a famous actor?" I responded. Pipers face turned red.

I rolled my eyes at her and we both start laughing. Leo's eyes are stilb glued on me . I punch him in the stomach, and he get out of the trance clutching his stomach. I start laughing and Piper joins too.

"So what class you have first, I have math." Piper said the last part in a bore tone

"cool I have math too." I said smiling.

Me and Piper walk together to math, for some reason Piper sounds _familiar_ to me, I don't remember what but the thought._ Book. _Kept coming into my mind.I looked at the boy sitting next to me he has blond hair, electrifying blue eyes and a scar above his lip. He is super cute, I thought but someone so handsome like that obviously has a girlfriend. I was right. Because after class he was holding hands with Piper. I saw Grover talking to this boy with jet black hair and sea green eyes.

"Yo, what's up Grover!" I yell from across the hall I wave my hands up in the air and finally sees me

" G-man, who is that?" Said the boy with jet black hair and sea green eyes

"Perce that is my best friend Pamela Marcos." Gaz said in a cool tone

" Wait your telling me she's the daughter of Oscar Marcos?" The boy asks

"Yes, I am but don't tell anyone." Said holding my hand out to for him to shake it.

"Hi I'm Percy Jackson." The boy Percy says.

Percy Jackson and the Olympians. The books I always read, the Pjo series, the HoO series. My eyes are wide with astonishment. I try to move but I feel paralyzed.


	2. Percy & Leo's POV

_**Percy's POV**_

"Yo, whats up Grover!" I heard a female voice say, I turned to see a girl who looked like Piper but she had a more hispanic look than french

"G-man who is that?" I asked Grover, _Wow Percy that was rude. _I thought as I just heard my question being repeated in my mind.

"Perce that is my best friend Pamela Marcos." Grover said in a cool tone.

"Wait your telling me she's the daughter of Oscar Marcos?" I asked surprised

"Yes, I am but don't tell anyone." Pamela said holding her hand out for me to shake it.

"Hi I;m Percy Jackson." I said proudly, which now sounded dumb in my mind.

I was about to shake her hand when her face turned pale, her eyes grew wide a watermelons and she looked as if she had just seen a ghost.

* * *

**Leo's POV**

I was putting some school text books in my locker, #303. When a girl who looked like Beauty Queen, came up and began to open locker #302. I looked her she was beautiful, even more than Piper (no offense Pipes). She looked like Aphrodite herself. I started day dreaming about her. I finally got courage to talk to this girl.

"Hi!" I said a little to loudly. I was blushing but the girl didn't seem to notice

"Leo Valdez! Stop creeping out girls with your stupid stare!" I heard Piper's voice come behind me._ Dang she ruins everything for me! _I thought of all the times I tried to impress a girl but she had to come in and say something

"Hi,I'm Pamela Marcos." Was the last thing I heard. _Pamela Marcos, nice name. _ I thought, looking at her. Then the girl Pamela punched me in the stomach. I started to clutch my groin. While they both were laughing their heads off.


	3. Lunch

_**Pamela's POV**_

I walked to lunch after some more classes. I was still confused about the whole Percy Jackson thing. My mind was racing, _Percy Jackson could be anyones name._ But no the books said he was muscular, tanned,had jet black hair and sea green eyes. Which was the perfect description of the Percy Jackson I met today.

* * *

At lunch I got a ham sandwich and some apple juice. I sat down next to Gazzy, then we started to talk about our favorite colors. Soon Percy &amp; this blond girl with grey eyes sat down with us. Then Piper her boyfriend and Leo sat down. And finally A girl with frizzy brown hair dark skin and golden eyes sat down with this bulky asian boy this a military haircut and brown eyes sat down.

"G-man who are most of these people?" I whispered in to Grover's ear.

"Hey people, this is my friend Pamela will you care to introduce yourselves." Grover asks the gang of seven people

"I'm Annabeth Chase." The girl with Percy says.

"I'm Jason Grace." The boy with Piper says.

I'm Hazel Levesque." The girl with frizzy hair says

"I'm Frank Zhang." The asian boy says

"Leo and I have already met her." Piper adds

"And Grover introduced me to Pamela Marcos." Percy says

"YOUR DAD IS OSCAR MARCOS?!" Jason, Hazel, Frank, and Annabeth say in unison

I nod everyones eyes are on me like they expect me to say something else

**(A\U: Sorry for the short chapters, it's 1 am and I'm doing all of these.)**


	4. New Demigod?

_**Annabeth POV**_

Today I was starting Goode High with Seaweed brain,I left San Francisco to study with Percy. I couldn't sleep without having nightmares about Bob and Tartarus. It had been 5 months since we defeated Gaea, but Tartarus still haunted me. Of course we still needed to go to school, so Percy and I decided to go back to Goode.

I was walking toward my locker, when I saw Leo flirting or at least trying to flirt, with a girl who looked like Piper, but the hispanic look gave it way that it was not Piper. She looked like she was thinking of way to tell Leo that she didn't like him but in a nice way. I was passing by them, when I heard Pipers voice call out to Leo, soon they were all having conversation. I saw Grover talking to Percy, about some new demigod, Grover is friends with.

"Hey, Grover!" I said giving him a little wave. I looked at Percy, he was looking at me like _Um your boyfriend needs greeting too._

"Hi, Seaweed brain." I said rolling my eyes. I walked up to him, and gave him a hug. I was still mad he was taller than me but I got my tippy toes and gave him a peck on the lips, (or more like tried too) He leaned down so I could reach me.

"*Cough* Percy as I was saying, there is a new demigod here at school, she looks like Aphrodite's daughter." Grover said looking at Percy

"What does she look like?" I ask, Percy's arm around me.

"She looks like..Piper, but her hair is longer and her cheeks look more pink." Grover said hesitating before he said Piper's name

That girl Leo was flirting with, now that I think of it her cheeks were more rosy,and I think her hair was more darker since she's Grovers friend she'll sit with him at lunch and the seven &amp; I will get to meet the new demigod.

Before I went to my next class which was gym I gave a Percy one more kiss "Bye Seaweed brain." I said grinning and waving goodbye.


	5. All Hail Child of Aphrodite!

_**Annabeth's POV**_

I was sitting at the lunch table with Piper, Jason, Hazel, Frank, Percy, Grover and Pamela. We found out who her father is too. No wonder Aphrodite would fall for someone as famous as Pamela's dad.

"Hey..um.. so what did you do over the summer? I stayed home with Gabrielle." Pamela asked.

"Gabrielle is my dad's helper that looks after me when he's gone for training or at a game." She answered our question before anyone could ask.

"We went to camp-Shh!" Percy was about to say Camp Half Blood but I shushed him. Before he said anything stupid. _Typical Percy._ I thought.

"Lucky staying home sucks!" Pamela said. Now that I think of it we could find out if she was really a demigod.

"Uh..we could take you to..um sign up for next summer or the weekend." I said everyone was looking at me Like _Annnabeth!?_

I shook my head over at Grover, then they all nodded but Pamela looked confused as anyone finding out they are demigods.

* * *

We were scouting through the woods of long island sound, when Jason asked

"Does Gabrielle agree with you coming?" Pamela shook her head in a 'no' form but then shrugged. Piper was leading her but she didn't want her hand held by Piper.

We finally made to the entrance of CHB

"Camp Half Blood?" Pamela asked. She looked confused but she also looked like she knew this place. Pamela stepped straight through the border. Then her tattered clothes turned into a green dress, then blue, then pink. Her hair was done in curls and her shoes were now flats, she was wearing a bit of makeup too. But barley visible.

"All hail daughter of Aphrodite!" I heard Chiron yell as he trotted **(Get it trotted) **down to us at Thalia's pine, the boys were all drooling and the girls were snickering.


	6. Leo!

_**Pamela's POV**_

"Camp Half Blood?" I asked this seemed crazy but yet I felt like I knew this place. I stepped through the border and my best tattered clothes turned into a dress that changes as fast as my eye color does, my converse were now black flats and the ends of my hair were done in curls. I felt makeup on and that made me nauseous.

"All hail daughter of Aphrodite!" I saw the half horse half man Chiron trot down to us at a big pine tree that I assumed was Thalia's Pine.

I looked around and saw that all the boys were looking at me drooling and the girls we're snickering. I hated being the center of attention especially when your mother is the goddess of love and beauty! I ran to a house that looked like it belonged to a Barbie in which I also assumed was my cabin. I went inside and on a bed there was note

_Dear Pamela, _

_me your mother Aphrodite have told your father and Gabrielle that you are at camp and will return home after today you will sleep over night here and leave at dawn then the next day you will return with clothes that you could use over the weekend because you will stay here over the weekend, I hope you find love soon oh and put on the clothes on the bed._

_-Love your mother ,_

_Aphrodite3_

I looked on the bed and found a camp shirt, jean shorts, and new black converse. I changed into it and went outside. I started to explore and then I saw a beach ahead of me. I ran towards it and sat down on the sand. I thought how no one would like me being a child of love and beauty. That made me start sobbing asking why me. I hear da crack

"Who is there?" I ask clearing tears from my face.

"Leo Valdez son of Hephestus." Said a voice I recognized I looked at him why would he just answer. I thought. He came towards me and grabbed my hand

"Don't worry being a child of Aphrodite isn't that bad, look at Piper." He said intertwining his fingers through mine.

" Why did you answer when I asked who was there?" I asked him.

"I don't know, it's like you can.. You can charmspeak?!" He said almost yelling.

I put my finger on his lips telling him to shut up. Then he did something that made me loose my mind he took the finger away from his mouth and pressed his lips against mine.


	7. Sword

**Pamela's**_** POV**_

My mind was going through so many emotions, Leo's lips were warm and my brain felt like mush. We pulled back out of breath. Leo's grin was ear to ear and my face was hot with blushing. I never knew I could fall for scrawny Latino elf. He pushed me forward and we kissed again and this time I kissed back. He was grinning through the kiss I swear. My arms were wrapped around his neck and his arms were wrapped around my waist.

"uh.. Leo, um Pamela we need to go." I turned around to see Jason red and Piper giggling. Face was red too. But leo looked fine, he grabbed my hand we went walking away from the beach to play capture the flag. Aphrodite, Hermes, Demeter, Nemesis, Athena and Hades were on red team. Poseidon, Ares, Hepheastus, Hecate, Zeus, and Dionysus were on blue team. The Apollo cabin were getting ready to see if anyone got hurt and needed to got to infermary. I was against Leo, Percy, Frank and Jason. But who cares I got Annabeth, Piper, Hazel and a bunch of trickery and stealing. Most Aphrodite girls were out not playing but I wanted to play. At the end surprisingly Red team won and Percy was congratulating Annabeth, and Jason was doing that to Piper and frank to Hazel. I turned around to see leo and he hugged me telling me I did awesome. I went o my Cabin with Piper and imeadtly fell asleep.

* * *

_"Hello my dear daughter." I looked up and saw a lady beautiful infront of me_

_"Aphrodite?" I asked. She nodded and _

_"My dear, Hepheastus my husband made me this sword, and I don't fight but you do so I thought on giving it to you it's called αγάπη**(A/U: it means love in greek,)** . It turns into a locket necklace." Aphrodite told me. She gave me a locket necklace made out of gold I tapped the center and it turned into a celestial bronze sword with a heart ingraved in it and it said αγάπη above it. I hugged my mom and she hugged me a little to_

_"thanks mom," I said she nodded and the dream dissapearded. _

I woke up and put my hand on my neck I felt the locket and I grinned I opened the locket and on one side there was my dad and the other was Aphrodite. I clenched it tight. Then got out of bed and changed into some normal clothes. I found my school bag on the floor and the time was 6:30 am school starts a 8:00 am. I found Pipers bed and she was sleeping I woke her up and she saw the time then she woke up changed and we left our cabin to find Hazel, Frank, Annabeth, a tired Percy, a tired Jason and Leo waiting outside of our cabin. We soon arravied at school but we still had time so we went inside a Starbucks and bought some coffe. Then we went to Goode and school started again but this time with Leo holding my hand and a golden locket around my neck.


	8. Yay! (Sarcasm)

_**Percys POV**_

I was not having a peaceful dream, but I was still tired and didn't want to go to school today. I was a awoken by a harshly shaken by my girlfriend Annabeth Chase. I didn't get up but she said something that made jump

"Percy wake up or Leo will eat all the blue _pancakes!"_ Annabeth yelled in my ear. I woke up startled and for some reason yelling "Nooooo!" Annabeth rolled her eyes

"Nice battle cry Seaweed Brain, but time to go. Hazel and Frank are already up waiting for us outside." Annabeth said smirking. I got off my bed found a light blue shirt and some jeans which I put on. And lastly I got a seagreen sweater that matched my eyes. Wise girl found some black _converse_ of mine and threw them at me hitting me in the head

"Ow, Annabeth was that really necessary?" I asked her. She nodded giggling. I shook my head and tossed the converse on my feet.

We walked outside and it was kinda chilly and Wise girl was cold. I guess her owl shirt, jeans and combat boots weren't enough to keep her warm. She ran to her cabin and came back with a gray hoodie on. Today was 7th August my birthday was only 11 days away. It was really chilly because soon Frank was wearing a red jacket, Hazel was wearing a green one, leo was wearing one that had flame designs, Jason was wearing one with thunder storm designs, Piper was wearing a light blue one and Pamela was wearing one that was white and looked like some one got paint and splattered it on.

We arravied at school 30 minutes before it started so we found a Starbucks and got coffe to pump us up for the day. While we were sitting down and drinking coffe I saw a golden locket around Pamela's neck.

" Hey Pamela where'd you get the locket?" Piper asked before I could say anything

"Aphrodite gave it to me." Pamela answered. She touched the center of it and it _turned_ into a celestial bronze sword with a heart engraved to it and the word αγάπη. **(A/U: If you don't remember go back to chapter 7) **

"Cool, it turns into a sword than back into a human instrument. Kind of like Percy's sword." Jason told Pamela. I took out Riptide and uncapped turning into full celestial bronze sword.

"Let's duel laden Jackson." Pamela smiled mischievously. I gave her _Bitch please. _Look and she whateverd me.

We went inside the school, and the bullying started. Pamela, Piper, Annabeth and Hazel were being picked on by the sluts in the school. Leo, Frank Jason and I were being picked on by the 'buff' boys at the school. Finally all 8 of us grew mad. Annabeth slapped one of the sluts while Hazel used the mist for it to look like Brittany (the slut) was apllying makeup. Piper yanked Skye's hair, again using mist to look like makeup applying. Pamela burped in Annemarie's face while suddenly punching her in the chest.

While us, Jason kicked Nathan ('buff' boy) in the stomach, Frank punched Shane in the face. Leo set Danny's shirt on fire, and I kicked punch and slapped Chris. In the end the mist covered everything We thanked Hazel for that, and we all went to class.

Happy ending? No not even close what happened during class and normal activities was worse than the way little fight we just had.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Pamela's POV**_

it's been 2 months since me and Leo dated. Right now we were on winter break. And we were all at camp enjoying the coldness. Me and Leo were walking by the beach. And we had percabeth and Jasper behind us. Leo and I stat down far away from the others. And we Just listened to waves crash against the sand. Then I felt a tingle go up my spine, leo must of felt it to because we both turned around. I saw a blinding white light first, then bam. The four other demigod couples came running over to see what was happening.

then I saw her. A girl with caramel colored hair and light blue eyes. Leo ran up to. Her and gave her a hug.

"Leo!" She shouted. "Calypso!" He yelled back. I felt my heart shatter. And out of the corner of my eye I saw percy shift uncomfortably. But what I saw that mostly made me sad was, The kissing. Leo and calypso embraced themselves in a kiss. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Piper, looking at me sympathetically. Then a tear rolled down my face. And I ran to my cabin, hearing shouts and come backs.

I lay in my bed, silent tears pouring down my face. I knew it was to good to be true. I kept telling myself that they were meant to be. But yah kept making more tears come out. The. Some one knocked on the door. And opened the door. I saw leo holding the hand of calypso.

"I'm sorry, but it's-" Leo was saying but I cut him off.

"I know, it's okay. I just knew it was to good to be true." I said a single tear come out of my left eye. Leo nodded and left the cabin. I just lay in my cabin, not wanting to see the world.

"Hey it's time to go for dinner." I heard pipers voice.

"Leave me alone, I'm not hungry." I told her, tears now coming out again.

"I know it's hard." She said her multi colored eyes facing me.

"I said I'm not hungry." I said sitting up. Then my stomach growled. She pit her hand out for me to take, but I refused and stood up on my own. We walked towards the dinning pavilion, dry tears on my cheeks. People were staring so I put my hoodie over my head and looked down. I sat at my table, in the corner and when I looked up, I saw a Jason, Annabeth and Percy looking at me. I turned away and I saw leo laughing with calypso. And leo noticed me looking then I turned away. Piper was sitting next to me gladfuly and made me eat. But I only took a few bites from my tofu burger, drank all my apple juice, and took a few bites from an pear. I sacraficed the rest of my food to Hestia and a little to my mom. I ran back to my cabin as I finished eating. And Imedeatly fell into my bed and fell asleep.

_Hurry, let's go. We need to escape" said a voice unfamiliar to me. I turned and saw a boy with curly light brown hair freckles he had baby blue eyes too. I checked my surroundings; I was I'm what seemed stone walls, and there were different directions. Do you want to escape the labyrinth ?" The boy asked. I nodded and walked with him to a random passage way. Then my foot got caught on something. I turned to see a shriveled up hand pull me in."Connor!'" My voice yelled. He turned to see and ran up to me. Then that's when I was slowly fading away. "Go with out me!" Was the last thing I said._ I woke up sweat going down my face. Everyone was still sleeping. I got up and got out some black jeans, a black sweater a black shirt with a skull on the left corner. I took out my combat boots and did my hair in a braid then walked out side and began to kill a dummy.

"Hey woah, what happened to you?" I turned to see Percy standing behind me with Annabeth next to him.

"I'm fine what do you want?" I asked rolling my eyes.

"Dude your now dark?" Percy said surprised.

"well if you didn't know depressed people turn dark." I said feeling my eye color change.

"Pamela your eyes there color is now black!" Annabeth practically yelled.

"Okay tell the whole world the ." I told her sarcasm dripping of my ever word.

"Your being to sarcastic, like Nico." Percy said his jaw hanging open.

"Whatever,. " I rolled my eyes. And walked around the beach. Soon I heard sobbing coming from my right. I ran to see the boy from my dream crying. I sat next to him .

"What's wrong Connor?" I asked him.

"Who do you know my name?" He asked still crying. I tried to remember his reputation at camp. Aha Prankster!

" Who doesn't know one of the biggest pranksters at camp?" I asked.

"Is your father Hades?" Connor asked.

"No Aphrodite is my mother, but I very depressed so. Black is my new fav color." I said on verge of tears. He nodded

" my girlfriend Miranda died a yesterday, she was killed." He said crying.

"it's okay, at least your still alive." I said, looking at him. He nodded but cried. I stood up and said something before I left.

"Stay calm. I may never see you again but say calm." I smiled, and walked away.

* * *

I was walking peacefully when.

" Hey I was searching all over for you." I saw Piper smile. Then her eyes widened.

"so it's true." She sighed. I gave her hug.

"Bye." I said

"what?" She said.

" I said bye."

"Why?"

"Because I. Joining the hunters." I said. She began to cry.

"Don't leave there someone still out there." She said hugging me.

"Piper enough, I'm leaving tomorrow, I've made my, desicion." I told her.

* * *

At dinner everyone was laughing. Then after dinner, Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Leo and Calypso came up to me.

"What's the big news?" Leo asked. I gulped and then it came out like this.

"imjoiningthehunterandleavingtomorrow." They all raised and eyebrow except for Piper.

"I'm joining the hunter and leaving tomorrow." I said more slowly. All were wide eyed.

"Bye guys, This maybe the last time I ever see you again." I said my arms out for a hug. I got a warm hug. And then walked over to my cabin. To be truth full ever since I came to camp I wanted to join the hunters, but then leo,came into my life. I was saying goodbye to everything. _Everything._kept replaying in my mind as I was slowly drifting off into sleep.


End file.
